sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Elena
Princess Elena is the protagonist in the crossover, Elena and the Secret of Avalor. She later appears in the spin-off, Elena of Avalor, ruling Avalor as Crown Princess until she comes of age to be named Queen. Personality Elena appears to be brave, happy-tempered and honest. She learns that is better to be united with others and find a solution, while she wanted to face Shuriki alone before. ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena was fifteen and her parents gave her a special amulet, but one year later, Shuriki invaded Avalor, murdered King Raul and Queen Lucia, and trapped her inside the amulet when she tried to murder her as well to remove the only witness to her takeover of the throne, but the amulet intervened and saved Elena's life, and Alacazar fled Avalor with the amulet until he could find the princess that could free Elena and help her overthrow Shuriki after ensuring the safety of Elena's little sister and grandparents from Shuriki's wrath while Elena kept Shuriki busy in the meantime. However, time passed, and Alacazar soon grew old and was forced to use what magic he had left to transform into a book to be stored in the Secret Library in Enchancia until the princess who could free Elena was finally discovered and came to the library to seek him out. 41 years later, Alacazar tells Sofia that she's the princess destined to free Elena from the Amulet, but warns her to be careful when in Avalor as Shuriki was still as dangerous as when she took over. Sofia frees Princess Elena from the Amulet, and she defeated Shuriki, breaking her wand in half, thus destroying Shuriki's power, and she learns it is better to be united with her friends, family, and citizens, than trying to face evil on her own. Elena of Avalor Unknown to Elena, Shuriki was still alive, and rejoining her former allies in Victor and Carla Delgado, plans revenge on Elena and reclaiming Avalor from her once more. Elena is unaware of Shuriki having returned, nor knowing that Carla is working in disguise to steal her mother's Carnaval Tiara for Shuriki, though was forewarned of a coming darkness she will need to overcome if she is to ever become Queen of Avalor by the sun bird spirit Quita Moz. As a result, she continues her reign and helping her family and Avalor until the time comes to face Shuriki again with everything she's learned since their last confrontation. After ruling Avalor for over a year, putting her closer to becoming Queen, she soon encounters Shuriki again in the episode "Rise of the Sorceress" in Season 2 of ''Elena of Avalor, horrified to find herself face-to-face with her sworn arch-enemy again, alongside Avalor's other enemies in the Malvago wizard Fiero, and Victor Delgado with his daughter Carla. Though Elena manages to destroy Shuriki's new wand and send her party fleeing into the woods, Elena realizes that if she doesn't defeat Shuriki once and for all, she will never become Queen of Avalor. This is made even more important when she learns alongside Mateo and her Captain of the Royal Guard, Gabe, of a dark counterpart to her Scepter of Light that Shuriki could use against her if she doesn't find it first and either secures it, or destroys it, to protect Avalor from Shuriki once again when she makes her move to usurp the throne once more, this time from Elena, before she can become Queen. Thanks to riddles left behind by Alacazar before he fled Avalor with Elena and the Amulet during Shuriki's original takeover and found his way to Enchancia to seek out Sofia to get her help to free Elena and Avalor, Elena sets off to find the pieces to the dangerous Scepter of Night to ensure Shuriki and her team do not get hold of it first to use against Avalor, even when her Grand Council had forbidden her from leaving the royal palace with Shuriki still out there and at large. After a fight with Shuriki's crew, she gains possession of the first piece before planning on going after the second with her friends, including Mateo, Naomi, Gabe, and the Jaquins so the scepter cannot be used against her by Shuriki. Unfortunately, blinded by her thirst for revenge for her parents' deaths by Shuriki's hands, Elena allows Shuriki to acquire all three pieces of the Scepter of Night, but sets off to begin training to learn the full power of her Scepter of Light so she'll be able to use it to its maximum potential when she confronts Shuriki again to prevent her from taking over Avalor a second time and avenge her parents once and for all. However, Elena nearly ruins her chances when she interrupts her training to go after Shuriki again, only to put Isabel in danger in the process. After that, with Isabel's support, Elena returns to her training for the final confrontation with Shuriki. She later escorts Isabel as she starts her weekly classes at the Avalor Science Academy, and helps her deal with a rival student that tried to sabotage Isabel's efforts to impress Professor Ochoa and convince Isabel to quit the Academy. Elena is later satisfied when the student exposes himself for his sabotage and is suspended by Ochoa. She also restores the All Kingdoms Fair so Avalor citizens and those from around the Ever Realm, such as Enchancia, can sell their merchandise right there in Avalor, while also helping Armando overcome his frustration with being teased by his brother and help his mother sell much of her merchandise during the All Kingdoms Fair. Elena is able to finally defeat Shuriki when she arrives to take out Elena at her summer palace in Nueva Vista, though the jewel from the Scepter of Night still escapes with Cruz, but as far as Elena is concerned, her parents' deaths have finally been avenged, and Shuriki is gone for good, while Fiero is petrified again by Mateo, and the Delgados escape with their Jaquin allies with what's left of Shuriki's Scepter of Night. Elena also sees to the incarceration of her traitorous cousin Duke Cristobal, who had betrayed both his family and Avalor for gold and greed by allying with Shuriki. Afterwards, Elena sets about with forging a new alliance with the Sirenas, the merpeople of Avalor, and despite those on both sides who are against it and try to disrupt it, such as Naomi because of a personal grudge against the Sirenas regarding her grandfather, the treaty is successfully signed, and a new alliance is formed from it. The Sirenas later help Elena and her grandfather retrieve an artifact that he thought lost after losing it and his friends at sea due to his own fault. Elena also had to contend with facing Orizaba again when Zuzo was kidnapped and held hostage by her, getting support from some of the other spirit animals to aid her in saving him, while also convincing Cacahuate and Bobo to put their fighting behind them and become friends after she is taken captive by Orizaba as well. She then celebrates another Navidad back in Avalor City alongside her family and those of Mateo and Naomi as well, despite a blizzard conjured by the Delgados to allow them a chance to escape capture causing them some problems, considering this Navidad a relief from the past year dealing with Shuriki and all her allies before Elena finally killed her and sent the Delgados and their Jaquin allies into hiding, but aware that they could be captured at any moment. She later has another summit in Nueva Vista so she can show the other kings of the Ever Realm that the Sirenas are allies now and no longer need to be feared as they were in the past with sinking ships with their songs. Despite some problems with Marzel representing his father and the Sirenas after King Pescoro injured himself, Elena is able to prove to the other kings that the Sirenas have changed for the better, and relations between the other kingdoms and the Sirenas improves greatly. Elena continues to ensure things go smoothly in both Avalor City and Nueva Vista, even granting Mateo his own quarters as Royal Wizard in the palace back in Avalor City, despite some problems regarding Mateo's mother Rafa letting him be on his own because he was all grown up and she still deeply cared for him and wasn't ready to part with him yet until finally convinced by Mateo's heroism saving Elena and Avalor City from a creature accidentally released from the Codex Maru. However, later on, Elena discovers her Scepter of Light has been damaged from the attack it sustained by Shuriki during their final battle in Nueva Vista, and decides to take it to Quita Moz for repairs. However, he has to take it to the other Sun Birds in order for it to be properly mended, leaving Elena to discover that she does not need to rely on the Scepter anymore with defending Avalor after helping the Jaquins save their home from a fire imp accidentally released by Cruz and Vestia, who help recapture it and are pardoned from their crimes that they had committed in the past, either before or during their time allied with Shuriki. Unfortunately, Elena soon learns from Quita Moz that the test to become Queen of Avalor was not passed when she defeated Shuriki for good. The test still looms ahead of her, but she is assured that all her friends, family, and allies will be there to help her when that time comes. She soon learns of her next big test to become Queen when she finally meets Victor's wife and Carla's mother, the powerful malvago wizard Ash Delgado, as the Delgado family prepare to try and take Avalor for themselves, using the recovered Jewel from the Scepter of Night that Victor and Carla salvaged earlier after Elena killed Shuriki in Nueva Vista. Elena is nearly killed by Ash through the Jewel as Ash uses it to drain the magic within Elena from her time in the Amulet of Avalor out of her, but is saved by Naomi, reunited with the Scepter of Light, repaired by the Sun Birds, while Mateo destroys the Scepter of Night's Jewel, and Esteban arrests Victor as well, leaving Ash and Carla to escape to vow revenge. However, knowing how strong Ash and Carla are now, Elena realizes she has a major obstacle to deal with now before she can become Queen. However, she soon gets additional help from her younger sister Isabel, who is able to join Elena's group thanks to having graduated from college, and while Elena is initially against it, after Isabel's inventions save her life, Elena agrees to have her be a part of the group. Later, Elena meets up with the Sun Birds to retrieve the restored Scepter of Light, but soon has to help save the Sun Bird Hool when it is discovered Hool used too much of her life force to help dispel Shuriki's damage to the Scepter. In the process, she also manages to arrest Carla when she tried to bust her father Victor out of prison while Ash dealt with the means to beat Elena in the future. She then deals with the Feast of Friendship, having to deal with the annoying king that she had previously told off, who had been invited by Esteban and Dona Paloma to try and ruin the ceremony out of jealousy and greed. However, when everyone is shrunk to doll size by the magic in the temple where the feast was being held, and are threatened by a crayfish, Esteban and Paloma confess to their actions, Mateo rescues and restores everyone, and the feast continues without further problems. However, Elena later has to deal with the king again when he threatens to ruin Family Day in a neighboring kingdom due to the queen of that kingdom damaging his boat. Though she still hates Esteban for his part in trying to ruin the Feast of Friendship, he makes it up to her by providing a book from King Raul to help Elena mediate peace between the two sovereigns, despite their quarreling, and the Family Day celebrations continue without further problems. Carnaval soon rolls around again, but when Elena attempts to stop Ash Delgado from becoming stronger via the Well of Crystals, which was filled with crystals sent to Avalor from the Mystic Isles, and also the source of the Amulet of Avalor and Scepter of Light, she ends up being supercharged with magic that reacts to her emotions and also causes her dress to change color based on her emotion at the time, while also capturing Ash, allowing her to lock Ash up with Victor and Carla so all the Delgados are finally imprisoned. However, Elena finally learns of Esteban's betrayal with allying with Shuriki during her original takeover, and furious at learning the truth, Elena has Esteban imprisoned, before a vote cast by her and her Grand Council sees Esteban exiled from Avalor for his betrayal, with Naomi and Luisa siding with Elena while Francisco was willing to forgive his grandson. However, Esteban helps the Delgados escape, but when Ash turns on Victor and Carla and petrifies Victor, Carla surrenders to Elena while Esteban escapes with Ash. After learning what happened from a repentant Carla, Elena has her taken back to be imprisoned again while she and her family return to the Carnaval, but knows she'll have to deal with Ash and Esteban soon with them on the loose again, still deeply upset and hurt over Esteban's part in Shuriki's takeover that led to the deaths of Raul and Lucia. Elena then celebrates the Day of the Dead again, along with revealing her powers that only work on Dia de los Muertos to Isabel, before meeting up with her childhood friend Felicia, and helping stop a rogue chanul named Sanza and a spirit named Guillermo from ruining the festivities and closing the portal between the Human and Spirit Worlds. She later assigns Mateo as the new Captain of the Royal Guard in order to better face off with Ash and Esteban, but later reassigns Gabe back to the position with Mateo as his lieutenant so they can work together to counter anything Ash and Esteban try in the future. She and Isabel then help their grandmother Luisa reopen the family chocolate shop, but Elena's anxiety regarding having to take on Esteban's former duties as Chancellor after terminating him from the position after learning of his involvement with Shuriki, alongside her own duties as Crown Princess result in trouble with the visiting royals when her anxiety causes her stronger magic to get into the chocolate, and after realizing her mistake, she and Isabel apologize to Luisa, work with her to fix the problems, and Elena then takes some time off to be with her grandmother. When she encounters Esteban again, now with magic himself from training with Ash, despite his best attempts to apologize and plead for a chance to set things right, Elena finally tells Esteban he is no longer a part of the Royal Family of Avalor, disowning him as her cousin. This move convinces Esteban to fully turn to evil and join Ash with her plans to take Avalor for herself. Elena then helps Gabe with bolstering the Royal Guard with fresh recruits to deal with pirate problems in Avalor Harbor. Later, she and Mateo decide to contact Sofia and ask that she send The Lost Princess of Avalor back to them so Mateo can help his grandfather. Sofia agrees and sends the book home to them, but when Alacazar reunites with Mateo and Elena, he reveals that the spell he used to become the book is wearing off, and when the book disintegrates, he'll die and ascend to the Spirit World. Mateo is able to save him, but Alacazar later sacrifices himself to protect his grandson from Esteban and Ash, allowing Elena and Mateo a chance to recover Elena's Scepter of Light from them while the villains retreat to concoct a new plan. Elena ends up falling victim to being entranced by a thief named Tito who uses his guitar against his enemies to allow him to use them to commit crimes, such as having Elena rob her own Royal Treasury, but thanks to Isabel and her friends, the thief's guitar is broken and Elena is freed from the spell, but Francisco then takes the guitar to mend it, much to Elena and Isabel's horror. Elena later finds Naomi focuses more on spending time with her old friend Veronica than helping Elena as a member of her Grand Council with dealing with all the leftover paperwork from Esteban's time as Chancellor. After Elena and Mateo are captured by a Laughing Goblin summoned by the dangerous Chatana, Naomi comes to save them, but Elena chews her out before going after the goblin herself. However, it is only when Naomi returns that the goblin is captured and subdued. Afterwards, Naomi tells Elena she is resigning from the Grand Council to pursue her dream, and Elena, having made amends with Naomi for earlier, accepts it, providing a ship for Naomi to fulfill her request, and Naomi sets sail for wherever the wind and sea takes her from Avalor. Elena is later able to rescue the royal family of the Kingdom of Galonia, who were on their way home to celebrate Hanukkah when their ship sank. Elena helps them with preparing for and celebrating Hanukkah with her own family, allowing her family to learn many of the Hanukkah traditions in the process. Naomi later returns to warn Elena of Ash's plans to recruit powerful magic villains to her group, and they head to Vallaestrella when it is reported that Ash is there. However, during a battle against one of Ash's new allies that decided to go it alone, Elena breaks her arm, and when Naomi explains why she left in the first place, Elena scolds her for putting her own needs above that of Avalor, and after making amends, Elena and Naomi work with Gabe, Mateo, and the Jaquins to capture the threat. Afterwards, Naomi decides to stay in Avalor, and Elena welcomes her back with open arms. Appearance Like in the image, she has brown hair and eyes and she often wears a red dress. Info Elena is the first Latina Disney princess. She was trapped inside the amulet for 41 years; due to this, she is chronologically 57 years old, but she didn't age during those years, so she's still 16 years old. Gallery The Royal Sisters of Avalor Reunited.png 4323.png Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Royalty Category:Siblings